


Alpha Red And A Bump (Or Three)

by ScarredMuzzle



Series: Alpha Red [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Kids, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack House, Pancakes, Panic Attacks, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMuzzle/pseuds/ScarredMuzzle
Summary: “Did you knot every time? With or without protection?”“Without. Everytime.” Liam paled, trying to sort through the reason of Mason’s questions.“Liam, your eyes are red now?” Another nod. “Oh my god, Theo’s fucking pregnant.”ORSome kid-fic fluff and angst for my Mpreg craving heart.





	Alpha Red And A Bump (Or Three)

Theo moaned as Liam slipped in, dick filling his ass perfectly. This was the _3rd_ time today that he and Liam fucked and it wasn’t even noon. God help him.

The first time had been what Theo woke up to, Liam’s mouth skillfully engulfing his cock. Slick lips wrapped around his dick and bright blues daring him to moan and alert Liam’s parents to their, ahem, _activities_. He came hard and fast down Liam’s throat, biting his fist as Liam kitten licked his still sensitive head. Bruises littered his hip bones and lower stomach, bright purple and full of love. He didn’t believe it could get any better until Liam flipped him around and started to eat him out, tongue delving between his cheeks. Theo saw stars and came even harder the second time, Liam three fingers deep in his ass and egging him on.

“God, baby, you don’t know how good you look like this. Spread open on my fingers and crying my name. Your ass looks so perfect covered in my marks, so good. Your greedy little hole, so ready for my knot, gonna make you full of my pups, nice and bred.” Filthy, filthy whispers they were.

Accompanied by little kisses up his spine and across his shoulders and neck, the occasional brush of fangs and claws. Theo felt so loved and cherished, his animal side preening. Liam had fucked him slow and deep, hitting his prostate with every long thrust. He held the base of Theo’s cock until he was silently sobbing, begging to cum with tears streaming down his face and moans melting into bitten sheets. Liam’s knot was catching on the rim of his hole and it was _driving. him. insane._ Liam relented and Theo came for the third time in half an hour, Liam’s fangs clamped into his neck and his own claws piercing the sheets. Curse heightened recovery time and his healing.

He swears he blacked out and when he came to, his stomach was clean and Liam was pressed against his back, the knot tying them together. This is what made Theo’s wolf the happiest, the safety and security of Liam’s arms. The beta nuzzled his neck and sighed. He seemed content with the mix of their smells the sunk into the covers and permeated the room. Theo agreed with him. Possessive Liam was definitely his favorite Liam, all touch and growls. It made him feel wanted in the best of ways, his wolf purring happily at the attention of another in high regard of the pack. A knock sounded on the door and Theo tensed.

“Liam, honey, we’re gonna go. Don’t burn the house down while were gone.” Jenna sounded scatterbrained, as if she was trying to make sure that she had everything they needed for their weeklong trip.

“Kay mom.” Liam answered, doing his best to sound as if he just woke up.

“Tell Theo that there’s money on the table for food.” Liam let out an outraged squawk. Theo smirked smugly at him. Liam rolled his hips the tiniest fraction and Theo had to bite his fist again.

“Why don’t you trust me to get the food?”

“Liam, you’ll buy Taki Tacos every night and I’ll come home to a fat werewolf kid and a starving chimera. You know I’m right.” Liam grumbled and returned to spooning Theo more tightly against his chest.

Jenna’s sneakers walked downstairs, greeting David, and pulling their bags out the door. The car doors slammed shut and the engine rumbled away. Theo finally relaxed.

“You okay?” Theo felt the question more than he heard it, hummed beneath his ear into his skin.

“Yeah, just a little tired. A very good thing to wake up too, though you know I don’t like sneaking behind your parent’s backs.” Liam hummed a noise of agreement.

“We’ll tell them soon. Promise.”

He twined his legs with the beta’s and snuggled into the pillows. Liam carefully tugged the covers up over them, making sure to avoid Theo’s over sensitive dick. Liam’s gentle licks against the newest bitemark sent him into a doze, drifting in and out of a sleepy state.

It was an hour later that Liam eased himself out of Theo and off of the bed, stretching in all his naked glory and walking into the connected bathroom. Theo admired the view of tan skin and rippling muscles, the morning sun making his skin glow in the softest light, making his beta look ethereal. Liam came back a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of boxers and carrying another pair, along with a big oversized sweatshirt that Theo instantly recognized. It was Liam’s personal favorite on him, in a gorgeous Devenford Prep green. Liam was always the most touchy when the chimera was wearing it, making any excuse to let his hands wander.

Theo smiled knowingly as Liam dragged down the covers and greeted him with a kiss. He sat up, the silent communication between the boys allowing Theo to stick his hands up as Liam slipped the sweater over his head, greeting him with another kiss. Theo stood, his muscles protesting at the earlier activities as he leaned on Liam as the other boy slipped the boxers over Theo’s legs and up around his hips. Liam’s hands lingered around his v-line, light touches and fluttering fingertips. Theo smiled and took one of Liam’s hands in his own, hungry enough to venture downstairs and cook.

David and Jenna were long gone and the boys had the week off, spring break a welcome blessing from the business of school and the supernatural. Liam took his signature perch on the barstool, leaning on the island and shamelessly admiring the view of Theo’s ass.

+++

The second time had been fifteen minutes later, the beta pushing Theo up against the wall, caging him in with his arms and kissing him breathless. Apparently Theo making pancakes was a turn on. Who knew?

“What about that was possibly hot?” Theo breathed out, the stupid need for oxygen separating him from Liam’s lips.

“You taking care of me. Providing. I don’t really know, but my wolf _loved_ it.” Liam growled out that last bit, resuming his assault on Theo’s body. Theo moaned unabashedly, the house empty and echoing of his pleasure. Liam hiked him up on the wall, his boxers long gone and the green sweatshirt rucked up, showking off smooth tan skin. He was impaled on Liam’s dick in one swift drop that left Theo screaming in pleasure and Liam laughing like a madman. Theo’s claws dug into Liam’s shoulders, moaning into Liam’s neck.

He felt Liam’s fangs nudge against his lips, teeth clacking as they kissed while Theo bounced on the beta’s cock. His ankles dug into Liam’s back and he growled for Liam to do deeper. Liam complied with a snarl, his eyes flashing as he bounced Theo with renewed vigor. This time, his orgasam crept up on him, making him scream Liam’s name and bare his throat as the heat pooled and coiled in his gut. Liam came with a snarl, grinding his knot against Theo’s prostate and burying his fangs into Theo’s neck for the second time. Theo’s head thumped against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Liam did the same, fangs slowly retracting.

When their relationship was newer than it was now, it took Theo very little time to discover Liam’s submission kink. Whenever he bared his neck, Liam instantly moaned, attacking it with teeth and tongue excitedly. He claimed it was a wolf thing and Theo understood, feeling similarly. He was sure that Liam was the only person in the world that he would ever submit to, allow himself to be vulnerable around. He didn’t know if that thought scared him or pleased him, but he didn’t mind because it was his beta, his angry ball of stubborn love.

Their relationship remained undefined in the throes of their activities. They loved and cared for each other, made each other feel safe and comfortable. That was all they really needed.

Liam let him down gently, Theo’s legs immediately turning to jelly. He nearly fell and Liam caught him, laughing at Theo’s wobbliness.

“So pancakes?” Liam laughed.

“Heck yeah.”

“You gotta clean me up first.” A tinkling laugh.

“Deal.”

+++

It was a soft and domestic life that Theo didn’t know he wanted. Sitting here and watching Liam try to shove a ridiculous amount of pancakes into his mouth with a mix of admiration and disgust. It made a warm and unknown feeling bloom in his chest. The smell of the delicious cakes filled the air and overlapped with the smell of sex. Liam’s neck was covered in slowly healing marks, his boxers reclaimed from under the table where he had thrown them earlier. The dark circles were gone under his eyes and his hair looked soft and fluffy. He looked good, mentally and emotionally and physically okay for the first time since the Anukite. Theo supposed he had a hand in that and that made him happy.

Liam didn’t know what he liked more, Theo or Theo’s recipe for pancakes. Or the fact that Theo kept shifting in his chair because his ass was sore. He liked that he left a lasting impression on the chimera’s body, his claim well staked. But he didn’t like that the chimera was in pain after. He frowned a little bit before taking Theo’s free hand. The black veins slugged up his arm and Theo let out a small sigh. It wasn’t really pain, just more of a discomfort.

“Y’know, you don’t have to do that every time I’m uncomfortable. Especially if its a reason like amazing morning wall sex with you.” Liam pouted a bit.

“But I want you to be comfortable and happy.”

“I can deal with a little pain.”

“But you shouldn’t have to.” Liam won their silent staring match and Theo relented, going back to dousing his pancakes in syrup. Don’t get him wrong, he wouldn’t want Liam to be in discomfort or pain either. It was just...intense, to find out that his strong feelings were equally reflected in Liam’s heart as well.

They finished eating and set the dishes in the sink, vowing to deal with them later. They curled up on Liam’s bed, the laptop propped up on Theo’s knee, his back leaning up against the beta’s chest. Once Stranger Things started playing, Theo nuzzled into Liam’s chest and inhaled, finding the scent calming. He dozed off again as Liam played with his hair, other hand wrapped protectively around Theo’s stomach.

They had figured out together that Theo couldn’t really pay attention to shows and movies, as it normally resulted in him conking out on Liam’s shoulder. He much prefered books to the actors on the screen. It was during a Bad Night, as Liam dubbed them, that they talked about Theo’s nightmares in relation to guns. It was hard on both of them now, _especially_ now, because they realized what they could've lost that night in the hospital with Gabe and the hunters. Theo stiffened whenever he heard gunshots, fighting the urge to shift and run. Now, though, Liam watched while Theo slept on top of him, a system perfected over a series of numerous tries of different combinations. And no action movies, of course.

Liam’s hand drifted during the course of the episodes, finding a resting place under the sweatshirt, playing with Theo’s naval trail. Theo hummed happily, purring like a cat and nestling further into Liam’s chest. Liam’s heartbeat was steady under his cheek and his scent caressed his nose. Safety and home, that’s what it always smelled like when Liam was around.

Liam’s hand steadily crept lower, fondling Theo’s soft cock and his balls. Theo whimpered, arching into the beta’s hand. He hid his face under Liam’s jaw, kissing and nipping at whatever skin he could find. Liam’s other hand wandered across the chimera’s chest, rucking up the sweatshirt and finding Theo’s nipple piercing, giving it a light tug. The whimper that the chimera let loose vibrated through Liam’s body and straight to his cock. The third time indeed was the charm.

“You want me, Theo? Want me to fill you up? Give you my seed, see you swell with our pups?”

A breathless moan was all Theo could muster up in return.

“I think you can do better than that.” Liam tsked, and tightened his grip on Theo’s hardening dick. Theo bucked and cried out, his claws gripping Liam’s thighs.

“Please Liam, please, Alpha, I need you, please.” Theo whined, high pitched and needy. Liam snarled at the title, grinding against Theo’s ass as he jerked him off faster. He flipped them around, lips crashing into Theo’s. He slipped in quickly, jackrabbiting into Theo’s ass. He was still loose from their previous endeavors, taking Liam’s dick like he was made for it, making Liam snarl in pleasure. His knot was already inflating and catching against Theo’s hole, making the chimera sob in pleasure.

“Alpha, please, give me your pups, I want them, _please Alpha.”_ Theo begged so beautifully and with reckless abandon, how in the world could Liam possibly say no? He felt the sudden power wash over him, the rightness of the moment shocking his limbs into movement. _Bite and claim and breed._ It was all the encouragement from his wolf that the were needed. He roared as he pumped Theo’s ass full of his cum, his fangs digging deep into Theo’s neck.

Something shook and shifted into place. The world seemed brighter and more real and tangible. The smells were more pungent, deep spiciness and savory scents touching his nose. Power coursed through his limbs, the purples of Theo’s hickies and the white of their bedsheets more rich. Liam could see every thread woven in the sheets, every speck of lint on the pillowcase. The sounds of the mice running through the walls and the electricity humming in the wires. Everything was simply _better._

It was as if two different _things,_ indescribable except that they were bright and full of energy, had found what they were looking for. Like they were saying _“Ah, there you are”_ with the air of a settled and comfortable familiarity.

He felt a slight pressure against his sternum, a fluttering sensation that left a warm trail behind. His wolf told him that it was Theo, that the beta was bound to him and nestled comfortably in his chest. For what reason that this new _feeling_ was here, Liam couldn’t say.

Liam pulled back out of the chimera’s neck, licking and soothing before looking into Theo’s eyes to see if he felt the sudden heightened awareness as well, the two things that found each other. Theo gasped.

“Li...your eyes. They’re red, Li. Oh my god, they’re red.” He reached out and caressed the new Alpha’s cheek, running his thumb under the bright scarlet eyes. Liam blinked at him, looking for all the world like a lost demonic puppy.

“Hey guys, one second warning before we burst in!”

“Mase no, we knock!”

The door flung open and the alpha snarled, shielding Theo from view and roaring at the intruders in his den, next to _his_ mate. Corey grabbed Mason and threw the boy behind him. Theo grunted in pain as he sat up, the knot making movement awkward. He grappled at Liam’s face, forcing the alpha to look at him.

“Li?” No response.

“Liam?” The alpha’s eyes dropped to Theo, then whipped back around to look at the perceived threat, growling low in his chest.

“Alpha?” That got his attention. Liam looked at Theo, his eyes betraying deep red trust.

“Li, they’re your best friends. They aren’t here to steal me. Smell them-” The Alpha complied. “-they smell like each other right? They aren’t here to take me, Alpha, they’re here to play games, remember? We invited them over. Not here to hurt us, Alpha, just here to enjoy some company, yeah?” Liam’s chest heaved, taking a deep breath. The eyes were put away and the claws shrank. The animalistic urge dimmed and his embarrassment flared. He quickly grappled with Theo so that they were in the position they started in, back to chest and back to headboard. The covers were pulled up so they weren’t completley indecent.

“Sorry.” Liam mumbled. His head rested on Theo’s shoulder and his arms were situated comfortably around his mate’s stomach. They had a lot of explaining to do (as much as they could anyway).

“Liam, how many times have you two fucked today?” Mason asked. Blunt was an understatement. Corey sputtered, at a loss for words. The Alpha turned bright red and hid his face in Theo’s neck.

“This is the third time today.” Theo said, brows furrowed at why Mason would need to know.

“Did you knot every time? With or without protection?”

“Without. Everytime.” Liam paled, trying to sort through the reason of Mason’s questions.

“Liam, your eyes are red now?” Another nod. “Oh my god, Theo’s fucking pregnant.” Mason sat (more like fell into) the couch in Liam’s rooms, gears spinning and whirring behind his eyes.

“Care to explain how you got to that conclusion? Like, what?” Theo shifted against the surprised Alpha, offering silent comfort in the form of bodily contact.

“Last time I checked, a male variety of the species can’t get pregnant...unless-” Theo’s face went white as the sheet he was wrapped in.

“They can if they have sex with their true mate.” Mason whispered. Theo started shaking, hyperventilating and scratching at his arms. Liam instantly took his hands, squeezing tightly and giving him a physical anchor. It took Theo another couple of minutes to calm down, Mason and Corey settling in the couch on the opposite side of the room. Corey took Mason’s hand, squeezing reassuringly.

“Please explain, a little more slowly this time.” Liam asked, making sure that Theo was fully calm. Mason launched into an explanation.

“Werewolves aren’t normally taught this because true mates are extremely rare. All of the signs so far point to you and Theo being true mates and that comes with benefits and burdens. For starters, true mates are what we humans call soulmates, two people that are completely compatible in every way, shape, and form. Two halves of a whole soul. The benefits come in because true mates can conceive, regardless of gender. The more submissive of the couple will develop the proper reproductive organs when they first meet their true mate, regardless if they know that that specific wolf is their true mate or not.”

“Their wolf knows, their body knows and will kick into action. The mating bond can be formed if the more dominant of the couple claims the more submissive as their own, normally by a bite.” Mason stopped to pointedly look at Theo’s marked up neck, governed by countless hickies and three larger bites. Liam pressed a small kiss to each.

“This will automatically make the biter an Alpha and the one who was bit, his mate. They are considered in the highest regard of the pack and the Alpha’s mate is doted on and swaddled by the whole pack because their Alpha feels more amicable and content when his mate is content.” Theo couldn’t help but snigger at the idea of Stiles swaddling him in blankets and Derek spoon feeding him.

“The burden is being tied to that person for as long as the bond exists. To break the bond, one of the pair must die. It’s the only way that I know of. The pair can feel general emotions from the other, the older and more mature the bond gets, the more connected the pair will feel. They can they convey basic thoughts back and forth, as well as feel pain from the other.”

“So we’re connected? And I’m pregnant?” Theo asked. He was absently rubbing his breastbone, lost in thought and the implications of the current shift of events. Mason shrugged and considered the circumstances.

“You met Liam well over two years ago. So the reproductive organs are definitely in place. And werewolves have an increased fertility rate because they can get it up faster. Since the knot doesn’t allow a lot of sperm to go to waste, it does seem rather plausible that you’re pregnant.”

“Hm. The chimera of death creating life.” Theo mused. He started laughing, a full body chuckle. The overwhelming plethora of feelings needed _some_ way to get out and laughing was the easiest route (he learned that from Liam). Mason and Corey looked concerned, but Liam laughed with him. He _felt_ what Theo did, the pure absurdity of the situation did seem rather amusing outside the logistics of basic human biology. But the underlying taint of fear was lingering around, souring the moment. All of this from the pressure in his chest, quickly becoming a familiar sensation.

“You said a mating bond? How does that manifest in terms of feelings?” Liam asked, noting how Theo rubbed at his chest. “Does it feel like a weight that transmits the other person’s feelings? Or general mood?” Mason’s eyebrows raised in surprised.

“Exactly how it was described to me. You feel it?”

Liam nodded and Theo mirrored.

“That means that the bond is establishing, which is a good thing.” Mason explained. “Maintaining close contact is _essential_ during a new bond period. Not only is it the mating bond that is being established, but also a new pack bond. It’s important that it forms correctly-”

“Or we both go insane.” Theo finished grimly. Mason nodded.

“We go through this together right? Us against the world?” Liam asked, kissing Theo’s hand that was intertwined with his own. The chimera nodded, lost in thought. Liam pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder and tested the knot’s hold. He carefully slipped out. Theo whimpered at the loss, the sound needy and sad. Liam instantly cuddled him closer, giving Theo as much contact as possible.

“We don’t know for sure that I _am_ pregnant, so there’s that.”

“When was the first time that you, uh... _mated_ , in terms of without protection and with a knot?” Mason asked, finding Deaton’s clinical training and shifting into _doctor for the supernatural_ mode. Liam looked to Theo for the answer, contemplating.

“5 weeks ago to date, right?” Liam let out a dry laugh and head butted Theo gently. Leave it to his chimera to know the exact date. Mason nodded.

“There’s a probability. I’m, like, 99.9% positive that you’re pretty pregnant.”

Liam’s wolf rumbled and tossed in his chest, the idea of his mate bred and full of pups very appealing. His wolf felt different now, more powerful and closer to the surface than before. He could control it. He knew he could as long as Theo was by his side. But did Theo want this? A bond that tied them together forever, let alone a _family._ Liam could see it, mini versions of them running around, angry and cunning little demons they would be. He could see Theo’s belly bulging under his sweatshirt, the occasional kicks of more than one pup coming from underneath. It filled him with pride and fear. He could make a family, but could he raise one? _Did Theo even want this?_

Theo’s wolf was more than content. He preened under his Alpha’s touch and attention. His ass felt comfortably full with Laim’s knot and his wolf purred happily at the idea of being pregnant, providing pups for his Alpha and a bigger pack. When Liam slipped out, his wolf cried at the loss, the sound coming out as a whine. He wanted his Alpha’s knot, damnit! It's what he was made for, so why shouldn’t he have it? He twined both hands with Liam’s and shook his head out, clearing out the new thoughts that came with being the Alpha’s mate. He, under no circumstances, wanted to be what was known as the Alpha’s mate, the bitch of the pack, always begging for a cock with cum dripping down his chin. He couldn’t do that. It would break him, going against his wolf and coyote with his own morals. A war of his mind that was already shattered. He shook himself out again. He could deal with this later.

“Corey, can you grab two pairs of boxers?” The chimera nodded and dug through the drawers, tossing them over to the bed. Liam pulled his own on and helped Theo into his, maintaining the close contact. Mason smiled at that.

“So, if I’m an Alpha, does this mean I have a pack? Am I still part of Scott’s pack?” Liam asked. “Did our bond break, did you guys feel anything?” Corey answered for them both.

“It was like something clicked into place. We were walking up the stairs and we felt it. It must’ve been when you bit him. It just called to us, like home.”

“So does that mean that I have a pack? Am I stealing Scott’s betas?”

A crash sounded from downstairs and three heartbeats came up the stairs, paired with three pairs of sneakered feet. Liam immediately went back into defense mode, eyes aglow and claws and fangs ready. Brett, Lori, and Nolan burst into the room, yellow eyes looking from Mason and Corey to the mated pair on the bed. At the red eyes, Nolan backed up, eyes full of glowing fear.

“Something happened. A bond or something new, I don’t know how to describe it.” Brett explained breathlessly, his chest heaving. His words were fumbled, sounding foreign around his fangs.They must’ve ran here. He swiftly grabbed the scared boy’s hand, pulling him back to stand in line with him and Lori.

The Alpha took a deep breath and calmed down, but kept his eyes red. His wolf was reacting to the presence of the three weres, especially since Nolan was a newer were, only two full moons old. (Long story short, sirens are _not_ to be fucked with and the only way to save Nolan was biting him. He reacted surprising well and moved in with Brett and Lori to master his control afterwards.)

The same small pressure appeared once more. But it wasn’t the warmth of _Theo_ that it hummed, but rather with different pieces and parts. Deep rooted intelligence and endless love was registered as _Mason._ A soft but aggressively strong demeanor was Corey _._ Lori was brimming with knowledge as well, and a mother like love. Brett was dominating and imposing, but behind it was a caring heart. Nolan was anxious, but stubbornly determined. He would try and fail to explain how he knew each one, the feeling never right in the expression of words.

 _His pack._ Gods, his wolf made it so astronomically simple. The people in this room were his and he understood that much. The need to protect and care for everyone danced in his fingers. Is this what Scott felt all the time? It must of been tiring. Everyone was safe and present for now and that pushed the energy back into the corner of his mind. What he would do when they were gone, he had not a single idea.

The three wolves reacted to his display of dominance immediately, baring their necks and lowering their eyes. Liam put his eyes away and the wolves shuffled back, shifting with excess energy.

“So you mated with Theo because Theo is your true mate. And because we already have the puppy pack, our wolves recognized that you’re our Alpha, not Scott.” Lori clarified. Liam nodded, surprised that she explained it so simply.

“You’re my betas now, I suppose? I don’t really know how this works, but I can feel the pack bond thrumming under my skin, the six of you present and close. Scott must be at a lost, he must feel the bonds breaking between all of you, and especially me. I need a few days alone with Theo, the bond needs to form, I need to talk to Scott, I need to make sure my pack is safe, I need-”

“Hush, love. In good time. _Us_ , remember. Us.” Theo murmured, kissing his cheek and refocusing his mate. “Mason, can you let Scott know what’s going on? In terms of me and Liam and the pack? I feel like you would it explain it in a Scott friendly way. As for the rest of you, I wouldn’t let word get out for now. I’m proud to call you pack, but a new pack is vulnerable and we haven’t really established our bonds yet.”

He got a collective murmur from around the room, the new pack set at ease with their clear instructions. Maybe being the Alpha’s mate wasn’t all shitty. The room’s atmosphere was awkward, but not tense.

Liam felt frustration thrum through the _Theo_ line, but he couldn’t figure out what caused it. It reeked of fear and confusion. Liam wiggled impossibly closer, wrapping his arms around his mate. Theo chuffed appreciatively. Liam noted that Brett had yet to let go of Nolan’s hand. The smaller boy leaned into him, seemingly unconsciously, as if protecting himself with Brett as his safeguard. It seemed like there was more than the two were letting on. It would be something that they would address later, preferably in private. They would be good for each other though, the alpha could see it clearly. Someone to help Nolan let loose and someone to help rein Brett in. The push and pull of the tide.

“My parents will be gone for the rest of the week, if you guys want to stay. You don’t have to, I was just thinking it might be good for the bonds.” The words were rushed out of Liam’s mouth. He didn’t want to impose his newfound alphaness over his pack and demand that they stay within reach. But he and his wolf would be much more comfortable if the pack was within earshot. Brett smiled a lupine grin.

“Sounds like a big puppy pile is in my future.” He joked.

“It wouldn’t be that bad of an idea.” Nolan said, contemplating the logistics seriously. It lightened the serious mood considerably, and everyone was quickly assigned different tasks to help create the best atmosphere for a good ol’ round of pack bonding. Mason was charged with driving the trio to their apartment to pick up some spare clothes and extra, very over the top amounts of fluffy and snuggly blankets. He also needed to stop at his and Corey’s apartment as well. Liam handed over his keys to Corey and tasked him with getting food, all of the junkiest and greasiest things that Beacon Hills Grocery could buy (he was also the most reliable for food retrievement, as he seemed the least likely to inhale it upon immediate contact).

As they tromped away to their extended tasks, Liam was curious as to how the bonds would be affected by distance. They felt only the slightest bit fainter, still thrumming and alive in his chest. He untangled himself from the sheets and fell very gracefully (not) onto the floor, earning him a snort from the chimera. Theo slid out of the bed with predatory finesse and helped Liam up, twining their hands together and making their way down to the livingroom, the decided prime area for large pack sleepovers. If they took longer than a couple of minutes because they got distracted by each other's lips, it wasn't important. The topic of the pregnancy was unanimously decided to be put off until next week, when everyone was in better shape and the bonds were more solid.

As they tore cushions from the couch and set up their insanely massive movie collection. They made a huge blanket fort that was filled to the brim with pillows and cozy blankets. They set up the laptop next to the movies. Liam remembered the unhappy feelings that the bond transmitted from earlier.

“Hey, Dore?” He got a hum in response, Theo trying to fluff the giant beanbag just right. His eyes were intensely determined, a small triangle of the tip of his tongue pointing out from the corner of his mouth. He looked...pretty damn perfect. He ended up just flopping face first in a comfy defeat.

The thoughts that were swirling around in his head were overwhelmingly _awful._ He was made to take information, process it, and use it to his advantage. A tool, a weapon, a bargaining chip. His mind was running as it always did, over and over, every outcome of his newfound status coming at him from all directions. He could see it, being forced to crawl on his hands and knees. Forced to play housewife. Forced to always be pregnant, a breeding machine for any alpha that wanted him. The children that he bore into this world wouldn’t be safe from anything because he would be too weak to protect them. _Failure, failure, failure._ What if the birth went wrong and he lost the pup? Alpha wouldn’t be happy. He would be mad and it would be all Theo’s fault and how would he create a good life? Could he even try to create a life at all?

“What were you thinking about earlier? You didn’t feel good about it, but I couldn’t tell why you were feeling that way.” The words were murky and fuzzy, as if they were behind a wall. Liam’s hand rubbed soothingly down the expanse of Theo’s back. The muscles were tense and Theo’s breathing suddenly got ragged, rattling in his chest. A nauseating cocktail of fear, confusion, and anger doused the room. Theo exploded upwards, the words spilling out of his mouth in angry snarls.

“I don’t want to be the Alpha’s mate! I don’t want to beg for a cock every other minute, I don’t want to play housewife or be forced to crawl on my knees. I can’t live a life of being called a slut, of being weak and _always fucking pregnant!_ I don’t want that Li! The fact that my wolf wants it makes it even worse. I can’t fight my instincts on this and it hurts when I try to. I can’t stay here if it means being bred on the regular. I can’t...I can’t.. _FUCK!”_

Theo’s eyes are brimming with tears, his wild gestures during his tirade exemplifying his words. His eyes darted back and forth across the floor, the gears in his head spinning too fast, too much. He felt his eyes glow and he _howled,_ rage and grief and fire and fury. His wolf was not allowed out right now, _he was the cause of this fucking mess._ Theo fell to the floor and sobbed, the room spinning around him in dizzying heaves.

Liam looked shocked, hurt scrawled across his face. He reached out to pull Theo to his chest and to get his claws out of his own arms. The bond was radiating horrible feelings and Liam _needed_ to help, to comfort and to calm his mate. Theo flinched away and snarled savagely.

“Why do you think the Alpha’s mate is treated this way? Who taught you that baby, who told you that’s all a mate is?” Liam whispered. He wouldn’t touch if Theo didn’t want him to but he needed to calm down or he would hurt himself further. Theo’s eyes blazed into his, only a small trace of his human side showing.

“The Doctors. Alpha mates are bitches. Weak and defenseless and only used to breed. _Failure, failure, failure._ Alpha bitches are failures, I’m a failure, I’m nothing and _I can’t-”_ He let out another sob and didn’t flinch from Liam’s touch this time. Liam pulled him close and rocked him back and forth, murmuring soft nothings into his hair. He was eventually able to pull Theo’s claws out of his arms. The wounds started to sluggishly close.

“You are my equal Theo. In every way, pack or no. You would _never_ be used like that. Not as long as I can fight. And when I die and get to Hell, the sword will get me back out and I’ll keep fighting. Never. Never Theo, I promise. If you don’t want kids, we don’t have kids. You are not weak and you are far from defenseless. You are my strong, cunning, intelligent mate who I would burn the world for. No one else will touch you because I’d be there to stop them. And if I’m not there for whatever reason, you’ve got claws and fangs and I’d be scared of you if I didn’t love you so much.”

He pressed soft kisses into Theo’s hair until the sobs quieted, reduced to sniffles. Liam kept rocking them gently back and forth, soothing both his and Theo’s nerves. Theo’s face was pressed into Liam’s neck, their scents slowly returning to normal. His breathing evened out and he fell asleep quickly, arms locked around Liam’s. The Alpha let out a sigh of relief. They would address those feelings in private. Those kind of thoughts were not okay, but Theo was sleeping right now and he clearly needed it. He pulled out his phone.

 _Wolfy:_ **Can you guys be quiet when you come in? Theo just had a bad breakdown and he needs some sleep.**

 _BaseOfMase:_ **Got it.**

 _Chameleon:_ **More ice cream then?**

 _Wolfy:_ **Ya**

 _Asshole:_ **Is he okay?**

 _HunterBoi:_ **The bond was goin tense. Hope hes good**

 _SisterOfAsshole:_ **Will blankets help?**

He smiled at his phone. The pack was the best.

 _Wolfy:_ **Yes and yes. I think having you guys around will help.**

 _BaseOfMase:_ **Got it. Be home soon**

 _Chameleon:_ **ditto**

Liam’s wolf was parading around happily in his chest. Mason called the house _home,_ a in home for the pack. That felt really good. He looked around the room and made sure everything was set up. He passed time by settling both himself and Liam into the fort, carding his hand through Theo’s hair.

The familiar grumble of his own car pulled into the driveway not a few minutes later and Corey carefully opened the door, laden with groceries and setting Liam’s keys on the table. He slowly worked around the kitchen and set up different bowls of food and candy. He transferred everything into the living room and joined Liam in the fort quietly. Corey gestured to Theo. _He good?_ Liam nodded, not stopping the soothing motions. _For now._

The door opened a second time and a few bags were gently dropped besides the fort. Mason crawled in and made his way to Corey, flopping on him. The chimera let out a little _oof_ as he took the weight of Mason on his chest. The other three weres arranged themselves around Liam and Theo, always touching. Mason and Corey’s legs were situated under the Alpha couple’s. Brett had Nolan tucked into his side, his arm brushing Liam’s shoulder. Lori’s ankles crossed over Liam’s, happily snuggled in blankets and pillows. The packs inner animals were content in the bodily contact, feeing off of their Alpha’s energy.

Liam gestured to Brett to start the movie. The volume was set low enough so that the humans could hear it, but not loud enough to where Theo would wake up. They all crunched on popcorn and chips, occasionally guzzling soda and energy drinks. The contentedness of the pack filled Liam with happiness. He had succeeded this far as an Alpha. His pack was happy and his mate (for the moment) was comfortable.

Around the fourth movie, Theo started to wake up. He rolled his shoulders a bit and blinked sleepily up at Liam and around the fort. Liam sniggered and kissed his nose. He looked like a sleepy puppy, soft and inviting and all the more loveable. Liam let out a grumble in his chest, bringing a bowl of popcorn a bit closer. The chimera’s hand instantly dug in and he stuffed his face with buttery goodness. Brett, who had been watching, laughed. Nolan dozed on his chest, stretched out like a cat. Lori kept bringing various candies into her blanket burrito, eyes intent on the movie. Mason was sound asleep on Corey, snoring every few minutes.

“All good?” Liam whispered, hand gently rubbing up Theo’s arm. He nodded, the storm of emotions from earlier were nonexistent, calmed by his mate. He slowly started to remember what he said earlier. He gasped when the memory came back of him saying he didn’t want to be the Alpha's mate.

“Li-”

“I know.” It immediately soothed all of his worries.

_“Papa, why isn’t Dad awake yet?”_

The fort was warm and cozy. He was so safe and surrounded by pack. Everyone looked so happy and the pack bond radiated with a homey feeling. The food left an enticing scent trail in the air.

_“We wanted to surprise him right princess?”_

A weight formed on his stomach. He frowned and looked. Nothing was there. The weight wasn’t a bond weight either. It felt more...real? The fort suddenly faded away to nothing. A bright light blinded him.

+++

Theo woke up, the open curtains nearly burning his eyes. He didn’t know why life threw him a curveball and decided to give him a taste of nostalgia in his dream, but it wasn’t too unpleasant of a memory.

“Happy Father’s Day Dad!” Lily hugged his neck and his arms came up to circle her in a hug. Her blue eyes were bright as she turned and revealed Evan and Carson holding breakfast and a wrapped present. Liam stood behind them, ready to make sure they didn’t slip. He laughed and pulled his daughter closer, covering her face in kisses.

“All of this is for me?” He asked, taking the breakfast tray from Evan. The three siblings nodded, smiles bright.

“There might have been more food. Maybe.” Liam told him. He joined him on the bed and caught him in a quick kiss. “Happy Father’s Day sweetheart.” Theo sat up against the pillows and dug in to the pancakes. He moaned and instantly shoved some more into his mouth. Liam chuckled and wiped some of the syrup off his chin. “You like?” Theo nodded enthusiastically.

“Is it the old recipe?” He asked, cutting up some of the fruit. The strawberries were _massive._ His mate nodded.

“The very same.” Theo smiled and cut some smaller bites, feeding them to his kids and being careful not to spill anything on the sheets. Lilly was practically vibrating in anticipation as he finished the breakfast and moved on to the wrapped box. Carson pulled her into his lap and all three watched with wide eyes. He teasingly pulled the bow slowly, refusing to rip the wrapping. All three kids groaned.

“Dad, please go faster, for all of our sanity.” Evan pleaded. Theo laughed and complied, tearing the box open. He gasped at what he found, his heart skyrocketing as tears filled his eyes.

It was a picture frame, decorated with bits and bobs from the craft box in the family room. The small beads were colorful and the pieces of string and glitter were strewn about. T anyone else, it would have looked like a mess. To him, it was handcrafted with love. The picture it framed was from their first family trip to Disney. Lily was cradled carefully in Theo’s arms, small pink Minny ears perched on her head. Liam had Evan on his shoulders while Theo had Carson on his. They were all smiling and happy and it made Theo _so so so so so so so so_ happy. He quickly gathered all of the kids into his arms and hugged them tight.

“Run along into the playset. I'll be down in a second.” The kids immediately ran, playfully hopping over each other in a competition to be the first one there. Liam watched them go, love crystal clear in his eyes. “Make sure Uncle Brett and Uncle Nolan are watching you!” He called after them.

Carson was a splitting image of him, blue eyes and tawny hair. He had Liam’s jaw and tanned skin. His twin, Evan, was Theo’s mirror, dark green eyes and darker brown hair. His skin was a shade paler and covered in small freckles. Their daughter, Lily, was a combination of both. She had the bright blue eyes of the Alpha while paired with the darker brown hair of Theo. All three were far too smart and clever for their own good (and their dads’ sanity) but they loved them fully anyway.

Theo got up and stretched, immediately holding out his arms for a hug. Liam pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

“Happy Father’s Day Li.” Theo whispered, nuzzling into his neck. He felt the Alpha’s muscles twitch into a smile. With one last tight squeeze, he led his Alpha downstairs into the kitchen. Lori slid them botha  cup of coffee, prepared to their tastes.

“Thank youuuuu.” Theo said as they each took a sip. Perfect.

“No prob boys. But I think the kids want to play tag with their fathers before they completely cover Nolan.” She gestured to the window that showed the backyard.

Brett was laughing his ass off as Nolan’s legs were held down by three small kids, his steps slow and struggling. Their eyes were glowing in delight. The pack in the kitchen laughed and Theo went out to rescue the poor ex hunter.

As soon as he stepped out, the kids immediately released their uncle and ran for Theo, tackling him to the ground and play wrestling with him. Nolan flopped dramatically on the grass. Brett rolled his eyes and scooped the boy up, bringing him to the shade of the porch. Lori joined them with her own cup on coffee and sat in one of the plenty chairs that dotted the back porch.

Liam enjoyed the sight of his mate and kids tussling in the grass, play growls and snaps carrying across the early morning. He sat next to Lori.

“How is the honeymoon going?” He asked Nolan, who had his phone out and was scrolling through the pictures of Mason and Corey. Yosemite was beautiful at this time of year. Nolan showed Liam a few selfies, complete with buffaloes and the Teacup Mountains. They both glowed. Liam smiled and sipped on his coffee. The trio talked in the background.

It took them a long time to get here. From discovering that Theo was pregnant with the twins, to the actual birth, to raising them. Finding jobs and schools and a big enough house. It was scary, being a father and having these lives depend on you. Doubled with the responsibility of being Alpha. It was a lot. But having the pack there with them, for the whole journey, made it so much easier. They found a house that they could _all_ fit in. The kids had their rooms and the adults had theirs. The kitchen was state of the art and the living room had two huge sectionals. Several bathrooms and extra rooms remained. It was what they needed as not just a pack, but a family.

And it paid off. All of the hard work and online college courses. All of the struggle and budgeting of money. The fear of not being enough for the kids. All of it. It was worth it. Three beautiful children and a large and happy family. It was perfect, in every sense. Then, having Lily, actually planning to have a kid. To seeing his beautiful baby girl for the first time. Carson and Evan were already protective of her, walking her into school as Liam set up his classroom. A daily set that would always make his heart full and happy.

He set his coffee down and joined the sweaty puppy pile of kids and his mate. A tickling fight and a few wrestling matches later, he flopped next to Theo as the kids played tag. His mate kissed him on the cheek and sighed, more than content. Liam closed his eyes and felt the sun on his face, heard his kids laughing and the chatting of his pack. A weight landed on his stomach and he found Lily’s blue eyes staring him down.

“Play with us?” She asked.

“Of course princess.” He kissed her forehead and ran into the fray. Carson dragged the trio into it as well and Evan pulled Theo up. The yard was full of joyous shrieks and laughter as tag ensued. Theo totally won, despite Liam protesting that you can’t win tag. Turns out that a kiss shuts him right up.

**Author's Note:**

> This, again, spiraled into a longer fic than intended. You can follow and send some asks at my tumblr @thiamuniverse . Lemme know what you guys think! And as always, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
